A Squidsmas special
by Inkling Studios REBORN
Summary: A Squidsmas special for Orange and Blue. Merry Squidsmas.


A Squidsmas special

"So Squidsmas is around the corner!" Azuri said.

"It's already here? I thought December just started!" Citri stated.

"I know. It seems like things went too fast." Azuri responded.

While Azuri and Citri were talking, Varsi walked in the door.

"Hey people! What're you talking about?" Varsi asked.

"We're talking about Squidsmas. It's this week." Azuri responded.

"This week? Already?" Varsi said.

"Yeah, we need to set up the tree." Azuri said.

"And the mistletoe for…" Varsi said, jokingly.

"Varsi, stop shipping." Azuri said.

"Yes, please." Citri said.

"Well ok, you two work on setting up the tree, and I'll go back home." Varsi said, walking out of the door.

"Ok now where were we?" Azuri said.

"We were going to set up the tree." Citri said.

Azuri and Citri went to the shed and got the Squidsmas tree. They brought it into the house and took it out of the box. They then promptly set the tree up and decorated the tree.

"I guess that's all there is to it. Now we just wait." Azuri said.

"Alright, I'm gonna go to bed." Citri stated.

She promptly went in her room and went to sleep.

"I guess I'll stay up for an extra hour or 2. Besides, it's only 8:30." Azuri thought.

Over at Turq's house….

"Hey Rose, you wanna watch a movie before going to bed?" Turq asked.

"Sure, I guess I could watch a movie." Rose responded.

They proceeded to watch a movie and halfway through, they both fell asleep.

Over at Ameth's house…

"I just want something good for Squidsmas, I don't really need anything else. Maybe for it to snow." He thought, after setting up the tree. "I guess I'll play a few games in Melee then I'll go to bed."

He proceeded to turn on the GameCube and play a few matches in Melee. Afterwards, he went to bed.

Over at Varsi's house…

"I should go to bed early." She thought after taking off her hoodie, putting on her Green Tee, and taking off her hat. "I cannot miss this."

She tried to sleep, but couldn't. She decided to do something that always made her fall asleep, watching boring YouTube videos. Not long after starting her video, she fell asleep.

On Squidsmas day…

"Well that was an interesting dream." Azuri thought waking up. "There was Callie, Marie, and Citri."

Azuri walked over to Citri's room and woke her up for Squidsmas.

"ngh… 5 more minutes…" she said.

"Ok, fine." Azuri said, walking out of her room.

He went to his room, got his Splattershot, and inked Citri's room.

"Fine! I'll wake up!" Citri said.

She got out of bed and they both got their stuff under the tree.

They got usual stuff, like new clothes, the new Squid Sisters album, and something from each of them. Azuri got something that was in a big box.

"I wonder what this could be?" he said.

He unboxed it… And it was a Heavy Splatling!

"Thanks Citri! I always wanted one of these since they came out!" Azuri said.

"Hey no problem! Now what did I get?" Citri said back.

"You'll see!" Azuri said.

Citri got something that was in a medium box, she unboxed it, and it was a Splattershot!

"Cool! So we can play against each other?" Citri asked.

"No, so you don't have the upper hand. Nah, I'm just messing with you. Yes, it's so we can play against each other." Azuri said, jokingly.

Over at Turq's apartment...

"Oh hey it's Squidsmas!" Turq thought, waking up on the couch.

He got off the couch and went into Rose's room.

"Hey, wake up." Turq said.

However, Rose didn't wake up.

"WAKE UP" Turq yelled again.

"Ok! I'll wake up!" Rose said.

They both walked into the main room and found about 6 gifts under the tree.

Turq took his 3 gifts and Rose took her 3 gifts.

Turq got Octoglasses, a new game for the CalaSquid console, and something from Rose.

"Open it! I think you'll like it!" Rose said, happily.

Turq opened it, and inside it was an Octobrush.

"Cool! This will come in handy during matches." Turq said.

Rose opened her gifts and got a new Squid Sisters album, a new laptop that had a music mixer installed, and something from Turq.

"It's long, what is it?" Rose asked.

"I'm not telling you." Turq said.

Rose opened the box, and got a new Sloshing Machine.

"Thank you! I always wanted one of these!" Rose said.

Rose went over to Turq and hugged him. Turq blushed and smiled.

Over at Ameth's house…

"Ugh… That was one dream." Ameth thought waking up.

He walked into the living room and under the tree was something HUGE.

"Cool!" Ameth thought walking over to it.

However, on the box there was a note from Azuri.

"Hey Ameth. Citri and I talked about you having panic attacks whenever coming into contact with ink, so we decided to save up most of our money to buy you something that will help! Merry Squidsmas Ameth. Signed, Azuri." The note read.

"I wonder what's inside now?" Ameth said.

He opened the box, inside was a Krak-On Splat Roller, and a Hero Jacket Replica.

"Oh, I see now." Ameth said, picking up the roller and Jacket.

He put on the Jacket and walked over to Azuri's house.

Over at Varsi's house…

"Finally, it's Squidsmas." Varsi thought, waking up.

Varsi walked into the living room and found about 4 things under the tree.

Inside of the presents was a Zekko Hoodie, Camo Zip Hoodie, a Sporty Bobble Hat, and an L-3 Nozzlenose D.

"Cool gifts, but why did I get 2 hoodies? Whatever, at least I got something." Varsi thought.

At Azuri's house…

There was knocking at the door.

"I'll get it!" Azuri said.

Ameth was at the door with his roller.

"Oh hey Ameth!" Azuri greeted.

"Hey." Ameth said back.

"Now let's get started on this!" Azuri said, getting his Heavy Splatling.

"You got a Heavy Splatling?!" Ameth asked in shock.

"Yes, Citri got it for me." Azuri said.

They went to a big empty field and started.

"Ok, you have to get used to getting hit by ink." Azuri said.

"Ok." Ameth said, shaking.

Azuri fired the Heavy Splatling and hit Ameth multiple times. After getting hit, Ameth didn't have a panic attack.

"That… wasn't too bad! Do it again!" Ameth said.

So Azuri started to hit him again, and Ameth didn't have another panic attack. He was actually enjoying it!

"Ok! Looks like you're good! Maybe you can now do Turf Wars!" Azuri said.

Ameth went to go play a Turf War and came back about 5 minutes later.

"Ok now I know you're good!" Azuri said.

"Hey can you and everyone else come over to my house?" Ameth asked.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Azuri said.

Azuri and everyone else came over to his house. For the most part, after showing everyone else their gifts, they started to play Super Smash Bros Melee.

"I'm really glad that I helped Ameth get over the whole 'panic attack' thing." Azuri said to Citri.

"I know! I guess that's part of the Squidsmas magic!" Citri said.

Merry Squidsmas!

Wait for episode 8!


End file.
